Miradas
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Una fiesta y tres hermosas miradas de las que ha estado enamorada. Candy & Albert


**"MIRADAS"**

Hacía tiempo que se encontraba en el salón, junto a la mesa de bebidas, donde la había dejado Albert, alegando que tenía que hablar con ciertos empresarios. Estaba de lo más aburrida, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomar entre sus manos una copa de champagne que había encima de la mesa. Toda aquella gente que se encontraba en la fiesta no le era para nada conocida. Sus amigos ni siquiera estaban en la fiesta ¿o es que no iban siquiera a aparecer? Pero nada más dejó de lado esos pensamientos, alguien tocó el hombro de la pequeña pecosa.

Se giró y su rostro se iluminó al verlo. Se veía tan apuesto en su traje color azul marino.

- ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Dónde está mi tío Albert?

- Hola Anthony - le sonrió. - Estoy un poco aburrida…no hay nadie que conozca aparte de ti ahora. Y Albert está hablando con unos empresarios... ¡de negocios! - dijo con fastidio y aburrimiento.

- ¿Pero cómo? Si me acabo de topar ahora con Archie, Stear y Patty.

- ¿Sí, de veras?

- Qué cabecita tienes Candy. Sigues igual con el paso de los años.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Anthony? Hace tanto que no te veía…

- ¿Qué tal si te cuento mientras bailamos?

- Por supuesto, será un placer - le sonrió fascinada.

Su rubio acompañante le contaba sobre sus maravillosos viajes por Europa; siendo sobrino de William Albert Andrey no se esperaba menos de él, le gustaba viajar como en su momento lo había hecho el cabeza de familia.

**_Hay miradas que sin dudas_**

**_dicen más que mil palabras_**

**_y que al verlas todas juntas_**

**_son como espejos del alma._**

Candy lo miraba con gran dulzura, al tiempo que se perdía en su mirada. Lo había querido tanto a su chico de las rosas. Y lo seguía queriendo, sin lugar a dudas, pero el sentimiento de amor que alguna vez se habían profesado el uno al otro en el pasado ya no existía en ninguno de los dos. Ahora eran simplemente amigos, y muy buenos, cabe destacar.

- ¿Me disculpas Candy? - le dijo cuando la canción había terminado. - Es que vine acompañado y no quisiera que se esté sola, aunque la dejé hablando con mis primos para que se conociesen.

- Ah, no te preocupes. Yo también quiero conocer a tu acompañante ¿eh? Que no se te olvide - le guiñaba un ojo al tiempo que le daba un pequeño codazo pícaramente.

- Jajajaja cómo eres Candy. Claro, después os presento - y depositando un beso en su mano, y regalándole una sonrisa se dirigió hacia sus primos y su acompañante.

Candy lo vio acercarse a una chica rubia de unos profundos ojos oscuros, muy guapa, se la veía una chica muy buena y dulce. _Serán muy felices juntos_, se dijo la joven Andrey.

Y, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Albert, vio que seguía aún con el mismo grupo de señores. Suspiró resignada, aquella iba a ser una noche muyyyyyyy larga, ya lo estaba imaginando.

Stear y Patty bailaban, lo mismo que Anthony y su acompañante, Archie hablaba con otros señores, y Annie no se encontraba en la fiesta ya que seguía de viaje con sus padres y no regresaría hasta en una semana.

Por tanto, prefirió ir a sentarse, sabía que el alcohol no le hacía nada bien, y si seguía junto a la mesa de bebidas sabía que el aburrimiento le haría beber.

Pero cuando iba caminando hacia una mesa, alguien la interceptó. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia cuando lo vio parado frente a ella; desde aquel día, en una fiesta del teatro, no lo había vuelto a ver…y ya habían pasado unos cuantos años, no muchos, pero sí los suficientes para echar de menos a una persona que tanto había amado.

Un par de lágrimas se le escapó de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, y lo abrazó, lo abrazó muy fuerte como queriendo que no se fuese.

- Veo que me has extrañado, bella pecosa. Pena que con el paso de los años las pecas no se te noten tanto jajaja - reía suavemente.

- Oh Terry, jaja nunca cambias, ¿no es cierto?

- La verdad es que no. Así soy perfecto - haciéndose el interesante.

- Presumido jajajaja - reía ella con naturalidad.

El joven moreno no dijo más, sólo le tendió la mano cuando una nueva melodía se empezaba a escuchar, y ella, sin perder tiempo, le tomó la mano para iniciar de nuevo otro baile; pero ahora con su otro amor. Su amor de adolescencia; tan diferente a su amor de infancia, Anthony…Pero ahora a ambos los quería por igual, los dos le habían aportado tanto en sus relaciones, eran tan importantes para ella...

**_Hay miradas que cuando miran_**

**_son hirientes y lastiman,_**

**_en cambio hay otras tan serenas_**

**_que consuelan y acarician._**

No podía evitar mirar a Terry con adoración; cierto que hacía años no se veían, pero seguía fielmente su carrera como actor, y sabía la cantidad de éxitos que había cosechado en su vida profesional. Pero como buen actor que era, no se sabía nada de su vida privada y personal. Había sabido evadir muy bien a la prensa.

- ¿Terry qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Candy, no lo vas a creer pero…me casé.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡En serio!? - dio un gritito de felicidad mezclado con sorpresa.

- Shh, Candy, es secreto jajaja, no se te puede contar nada.

- Y tanto que es secreto. Imagino la de peripecias que tuviste que hacer para casarte sin que la prensa lo supiese. Y dime ¿quién ha sido la afortunada? - sonreía traviesa.

- Algún día te la presentaré Candy; sólo te diré que es una de mis fans.

- Eso sí me sorprende Terrence Grandchester, ¿y no ha venido contigo? - preguntaba mirando a su alrededor.

- No ha podido, con su avanzado estado de embarazo no puede salir de la casa, sólo se levanta para lo imprescindible…aunque con lo cabezota que es quería venir a la fiesta, y me la encontré ya casi arreglada para venir. Quería conocerte - Candy sonrió ante esa afirmación.

- Oooh Terry, ya pronto serás padre - decía con mucho sentimiento y añoranza en su voz. - Quién lo diría. Me alegro tanto - hablaba con el corazón en la mano al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

- Fue un placer verte de nuevo Candy, pero como sabrás, no soy mucho de estas fiestas…sólo vine para estar un rato contigo; pero debo volver a mi casa junto a mi esposa.

- Dale recuerdos Terry, y cuídala mucho.

- Lo haré pecosa - y dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, y abandonó la fiesta.

Una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla al verlo alejarse, pero no estaba triste, al contrario, sabía que muy pronto lo volvería a ver ya convertido en todo un padrazo; estaba feliz de que por fin el chico rebelde del colegio hubiese encontrado la tan ansiada felicidad que se merecía.

Todos sus amigos habían encontrado la felicidad: Terry casado y pronto sería padre, Anthony con aquella acompañante rubia, que por cierto aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, Stear y Patty estaban juntos desde el colegio, y Annie y Archie se casarían en menos de un año, y todos los preparativos de la boda los comenzarían nada más ella llegase de su viaje.

¿Y ella? ¿Cuándo iba por fin a encontrar el verdadero amor y poder ser feliz para siempre?

- ¿Candy? - quiso el joven sacarla de sus pensamientos; lo cual consiguió porque ella se le quedó mirando.

_**Hay miradas insistentes, misteriosas, recurrentes**_

_**y las hay indiferentes, como las de tanta gente.**_

_**Hay miradas que ocultan**_

_**verdades que mucho dañan**_

_**y las hay que en la diaria lucha**_

_**fortalecen y acompañan.**_

- ¿Me perdona bella dama por tenerla tan abandonada? - ofreció una sonrisa encantadora.

- Oh Albert, no te preocupes, no he estado sola; pero la verdad sí te has tardado mucho - dijo medio enfadada.

- Disculpe señorita. ¿Cree que me podrá perdonar si le dedico el resto de la noche única y exclusivamente a usted? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta afirmativa al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo para ir al centro del salón para bailar.

- Por supuesto que sí - cogiéndose de su brazo con total confianza, la misma que le otorgaba la amistad que se tenían.

La noche no podía ser mejor. Allí estaba bailando como tantas otras veces lo hacía con su príncipe de la colina. En ese momento tanto para uno como para otro la gente desaparecía de su alrededor sólo quedándose ellos dos, el uno con el otro…abrazados, disfrutando de esos momentos de diversión en fiestas que a ninguno le gustaba asistir, sólo lo hacían por puro compromiso social.

Él no podía negar que amaba a su pequeña acompañante desde hacía ya algunos años; y si había alguna fiesta a la cual tuviese que acudir sólo, simplemente lo hacía por trabajo y después de las típicas conversaciones con los diferentes empresarios, abandonaba dichas fiestas para volver a casa y sentirla cerca.

Y a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho aquellas fiestas, pero siempre pasaba un buen rato con sus amigos, charlando y haciendo comentarios sobre cualquier tema de interés del momento. Pero con Albert todo era distinto, se sentía en las nubes cuando bailaba con él, lo echaba de menos cuando la dejaba un momento por cuestión de trabajo, y por supuesto se veía perdida en sus ojos color del cielo. Siempre se lo negaba, pero la cuestión era que esos sentimientos estaban ahí por mucho que los quisiese evadir.

_**Hay miradas que perdidas**_

_**entre miles de miradas**_

_**andan solas por la vida**_

_**en busca de otras miradas.**_

_**Y hay miradas que cautivan**_

_**por lo bellas y profundas**_

_**como tu mirada azul**_

_**que me atrapa día a día.**_

Sí, no sabía precisar cuándo había ocurrido, pero sentía que sus sentimientos hacia el patriarca de la familia Andrey eran más fuertes que la sincera amistad que siempre les había unido.

- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? Te siento como ausente - susurraba Albert quedamente en su oído, lo que hizo estremecer internamente a la rubia.

- Estoy bien - sonreía sencillamente, al tiempo que él le daba un giro.

**_Hay miradas que por tristes_**

**_enlutan a quien las viste_**

**_y hay esas miradas dulces_**

**_que ennoblecen a quien las luce._**

Albert no le creía, la conocía perfectamente bien como para creer que lo que le decía era cierto. Y entonces la imagen de Terry y ella bailando se le cruzó por la mente. Y su mirada se entristeció…pensaba que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, y le había dado mucha rabia el verlos tan juntos y riendo como antaño.

Quería mucho a Terry, era como un hermano para él, uno de sus mejores amigos, pero en cuanto a amores se refiere, no podía perdonarle muchas cosas cuando estaba su rubia adoración de por medio.

- ¿Albert? - susurró su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de en dónde de encontraban: estaban en uno de los balcones de aquella mansión donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. No entendía porqué estaban allí.

Él no habló ni hizo el más mínimo gesto de soltarse de su abrazo; aunque ya no seguían bailando, tampoco quería separarse de ella. El atractivo rubio sólo la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos color cielo que en ese momento parecían, más que un cielo despejado, un cielo tempestuoso. Candy no entendía aquella mirada tan penetrante de él.

**_Hay miradas que derriten_**

**_hasta el corazón más duro_**

**_e iluminan suavemente_**

**_el pensamiento más oscuro._**

- _Albert por favor, deja de mirarme así. Si supieras que con tan sólo una de tus miradas me derrites por completo _- atinó solamente a pensar la rubia de ojos verde esmeralda.

No sabía cómo cortar aquello que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos, sin que realmente estuviese ocurriendo nada. Así que sólo atinó a decir:

- Albert ¿has visto a Anthony? Se ve tan feliz al lado de esa señorita, ¿no crees?

- ¿¡Ah!? - respondía medio aturdido aún al darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando. - Sí, he podido hablar con él un rato antes, y la joven que lo acompaña se ve muy linda y buena persona - y dejando esa pequeña conversación, volvió a mirarla con la misma intensidad anterior. - Candy yo… - iba a decir algo cuando la joven rubia lo volvió a interrumpir sin darse cuenta que lo que Albert quería decirle era verdaderamente importante.

- ¿Sabes? He estado con Terry, me ha contado que se ha casado...

- Ajá - asentía sin hacer mucho caso de lo que le contaba, no porque no le interesase lo que su pupila le decía ni tampoco porque no le interesase la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero a él le parecía que ella lo estaba esquivando de alguna manera y no quería posponer lo que quería decirle, no quería que pasase de aquella noche. - Yo quisiera decirte Candy…

Pero nada, entre que él hablaba en un murmullo apenas audible y ella estaba encantada de contarle a su amigo las buenas nuevas de sus amigos, no dejaba de hablar, tan dicharachera como siempre.

- Y además pronto va a ser padr... - y así Candy se vio interrumpida cuando Albert posó sus cálidos labios sobre los labios entreabiertos de ella.

Se sorprendió un montón por aquel beso que le estaba dando su acompañante, así de repente; en ese momento sentía las manos y los brazos del rubio apretarla más hacia su cuerpo pidiéndole así que se rindiese a su beso y que se dejase llevar. Y así hizo, lo correspondió como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo. Pero cuando iba a tomar el rostro masculino entre sus manos para profundizar más el beso, éste se separó de ella, y mirándola con un gesto gracioso en su cara, y con la pasión que le caracterizaba al heredero de los Andrey, le dijo:

- Hablas demasiado, pequeña - rió muy sutilmente.

- ¿Cómo? - se extrañó de que Albert le dijese aquello después de que se besasen.

- Verás Candy, hace tiempo que quiero decirte lo que siento…y creí que esta noche era la idónea, pero no haces más que hablar y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que besarte para que me atendieses un momento; y cuál fue mi sorpresa que también me estabas correspondiendo Candy.

- Sí...bueno... - la joven no podía evitar ruborizarse. - Oyeeee - se indignó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos - pero podías haberte ahorrado esa risita tonta y lo del comentario de que hablo mucho.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sientes algo por mí Candy? - preguntó con mucho amor en sus palabras haciéndole caso omiso a su reproche.

- Ni yo misma sabría decírtelo Albert...sólo sé que cuando estoy lejos de ti no puedo evitar extrañarte, cuando estás cerca de mí deseo que el tiempo se pare para que esos momentos no terminen nunca…Pero lo que en verdad me dio a entender que te amo fue esa mirada tuya, esa mirada azul que cuando me mira me desarma por completo. Si supieses cuánto poder tienen tus ojos cielo sobre mí Albert - le respondió perdida en su mirada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que me amas como yo te amo a ti? - la acercó aún más, si cabe, a su cuerpo deseando no separarse nunca más de ella.

A Candy no le dio tiempo responderle con palabras, cuando Albert se dio cuenta cómo la mirada verde de ella le afirmaba todo lo que él quería saber. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba aquel momento con aquella persona que le robaba el aliento por el día, y sus horas de sueño por las noches, que no pudo contener más su alegría y elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire loco de alegría, mientras ella reía con su exquisita naturalidad de siempre.

**_Hay miradas que perdidas_**

**_entre miles de miradas_**

**_andan solas por la vida_**

**_en busca de otras miradas._**

**_Y hay miradas que cautivan_**

**_por lo bellas y profundas_**

**_como tu mirada azul_**

**_que me atrapa día a día._**

Cuando Albert paró las vueltas, y los dos estuvieron abrazados, Candy miró hacia el cielo, evocando dos miradas que en el pasado había amado tanto: una tierna mirada azul clara, la de Anthony, y otra mirada rebelde azul oscura, la de Terry. Pero al instante miró a los ojos azules cielo de la persona a la que estaba abrazando, y supo que por fin había llegado el momento que tanto tiempo había anhelado: la felicidad de pareja que tantas veces se le había negado.

En ese instante, cuando Albert la tenía completamente abrazada por la cintura con ambas manos y la miraba embelesado, Candy abrazaba con una mano la cintura de Albert y recargando la otra en la baranda, miró hacia las estrellas sonriendo contenta pero sin evitar que una solitaria lágrima se dejase derramar por su especial verde mirada de la que tantos se habían enamorado en el pasado.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· FIN ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

**(04/01/2008)**

_

* * *

___

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

_Éste es mi primer minific (o Songfic) de Albert y Candy. En realidad es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja…aunque lo cierto tengo un fic de ellos con los primeros capítulos y que he dejado de escribir por falta de inspiración por tanto tiempo que he estado sin escribirlo (os pido perdón a todas esas personas que lo han leído y querían que lo continuase)…no sé muy bien qué haré con ese fic, lo que sí os puedo decir es que estoy en medio de un gran proyecto nuevo de Candy-Albert y con otros pequeños proyectos que pronto, espero, saldrán a la luz. También tengo en mente un par de Terryfics jaja _

_Con respecto a este songfic que acabáis de leer pues deciros que lo empecé de tres maneras distintas hasta que di con esta (aún creo que no me salió como deseaba…siento que no se me da muy bien escribir sobre Candy u.u). Espero que os haya agradado y os haya hecho pasar un buen rato mientras lo leíais._

_Otra cosa sobre este fic es que, quizás en mis demás fic os deis cuenta también, Stear y Anthony no están muertos, no sé si eso os gusta o no, pero yo aún no me recuperé de sus muertes, y aunque la mayoría de los fics que he leído ellos dos están muertos, pues es como que me resigno, pero en mis fics no soy capaz de hacerlo porque los quiero mucho :D_

_Sobre la mujer de Terry, jiji bueno, como enamorada de Terry que soy (lo sé, adoro a Albert también, pero el rubio para Candy y el moreno para mí jaja) quise que la esposa de él fuese su fan, como el mejor actor que es…O sea que cualquier chica que ame a este rebelde actor puede imaginarse que es ella la que está casada con él, como yo me lo he imaginado escribiéndolo._

_Y creo que es mejor que me vaya despidiendo, no sin antes invitaros a escuchar esta hermosa canción titulada como este songfic "Miradas" de Axel Fernando: __/watch?v9GaZ4IYaCs_

_Perdón por todo este rollazo de explicación, pero no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que escriba otro fic, minific y/o similar de Candy Candy así que me permití ''robaros'' un poco de vuestro tiempo para leerme._


End file.
